Melodies of Life (songfic)
by Lockheart
Summary: Kurei, slight angst on Kurenai


Yep, I'm back again!  
*groaning can be heard from the FoR cast*  
And this time, I have... *drumroll*... a fic revolving around the modern K&K (Kenshin & Kaoru) of anime... Kurei and Kurenai!  
Kurei: You really like torturing me, don't you?  
Lockheart: Yep!  
Mikagami: Only you would be so inane as to write a songfic based on a song in a game that hasn't even been released in English yet.  
*A suspiciously Mi-chan shaped hole appears in the floor*  
Lockheart: *whistles innocently* As I was saying before I was so *ahem* rudely interrupted, this is a K&K fic. Melodies of Life is FFIX's take on Eyes on Me (FFVIII). If you don't understand a word of what I'm saying-  
Recca: Which is understandable, considering the fact that you're not making any sense...  
*Thwap*  
Lockheart: Ignore him, ignore the Melodies of Life thing if you don't get it, and just read the songfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, however much I wish that I did. Kurei, Kurenai, Kouran, whatever, they all belong to... urm... i can't remember his name, but he's a great guy, for creating all this stuff. Suing me will get you my geography textbook. Sorry, I need my history one. You can have my paperclip chain, though, if you want.  
  
Review, pretty please with a preserved maraschino cherry on top?  
  
  
Melodies of Life  
Performed by: Emiko Shiratori  
  
-Music starts-  
  
/Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,   
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,   
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,   
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain. /  
  
I'd thought I'd discarded my heart. Goes to show how unreliable feelings can be. If I didn't have a heart left, what was that I felt when I was with you? And- if I had thrown away my heart, then- why was it that I felt so much pain when you were gone?  
  
/Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.   
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.   
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?   
Let them ring out loud till they unfold. /  
  
When you arrived... You were like a blessing. An angel. You showed me life. For once, I had something other than pure, unadulterated hate in my heart. You were like a chapter in my life, one cut abruptly short, thrusting me into the next, anger-filled chapter without having completed the last one.  
  
/In my dearest memories,   
I see you reaching out to me.   
Though you're gone,   
I still believe that you can call out my name. /  
  
How many times have I dreamed of you at night? How many times have I heard your voice, basked in the warmth of your smile, willingly drowned myself in the intense violet of your eyes?  
  
/A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.   
Adding up the layers of harmony.   
And so it goes, on and on.   
Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds -   
forever and beyond. /  
  
Perhaps it was chance, after all. That I escaped from four hundred years ago, to come into this time, and meet you, and to find that there was actually some good in life, only to have it all taken away from me.  
  
/So far and away, see the bird as it flies by.   
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.   
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.   
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings. /  
  
One act. One murder. Thousands of dreams shattered. In a few seemingly eternal minutes, my entire intricate reconstruction of happiness crumbled. All my castles in the air returned to heaven, and even though I sometimes catch a nostalgic glimpse of them, they are forever gone.  
  
/In your dearest memories,   
do you remember loving me?   
Was it fate that brought us close   
and now leaves me behind? /  
  
Liberi Fatali. Children of Fate. Because ultimately, we are at the mercy of this sacred, uncontrollable being. Fate and Reality weave together to create acts of sheer torture. Life is cruel, they say. I never knew how much. And now, you're gone. My love is gone, and now I'm floating in a vast, dark ocean of hate, my sun gone, leaving me cold and bereft of hope.  
  
/A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.   
Adding up the layers of harmony.   
And so it goes, on and on.   
Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying bird -   
Forever and on. /  
  
Did it hurt when Kouran detonated the bomb? I saw you slump to the ground, body bloodied, but soul still as beautiful as always. And I felt alone again, like I had felt before I met you. Helpless. Angry. Dead.  
  
/If I should leave this lonely world behind,   
Your voice will still remember our melody.   
Now I know we'll carry on.   
Melodies of life, Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts,   
As long as we remember. /  
  
You're with me now, though, every second of the day, like we wanted to be. You are part of me, and I am part of you. I am your host; you are my essence. And when I die, when your flaming spirit flickers, we'll truly be together. Forever.  
I promise.  
  
  
-Owari-  
  
  
Ack! Hope it wasn't that bad. Well, if you're still alive and reading this line, then congratulations; you have survived the ultimate torture course.  
Again, please review.  
Ja ne! 


End file.
